


Better Dates With You

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Después de que la cita de Wooseok lo deja plantado, su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto viene al rescate y lo lleva a una cita y se da cuenta de que podría tener sentimientos reales por él.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	Better Dates With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Dates With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813367) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



_¿Donde está?_

Wooseok caminó de un lado a otro en su apartamento hasta que sus calcetines dejaron un rastro en la alfombra del piso. Su cita estaba atrasada y mientras el reloj se movía, las cosas llegaron a verse sombrías. Después de los primeros veinte minutos, Wooseok estaba enojado, pero estaba seguro de que lo compensaría. Después de los segundos veinte minutos, no le importaba cómo lo compensaría porque su estado de ánimo ya estaba echado a perder. Después de los terceros veinte minutos, ya se había convertido en una hora y el corazón de Wooseok estaba en su estómago. ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar una hora tarde?

¿Cómo podría alguien llegar dos horas tarde?

¿Cómo podría alguien llegar tres horas tarde?

Wooseok se negó a rendirse. Se negó a creer que lo habían dejado plantado en una primera cita, solo en su propia casa. Algo debe haber sucedido. El tipo probablemente murió en su camino hacia allí porque esa era la única razón por la que alguien en el mundo lo dejaría plantado, ¿verdad?

Sacó su teléfono, demasiado angustiado para preocuparse por verse desesperado, pero esto era razonable. Era perfectamente natural querer saber por qué demonios su cita se retrasó tres horas un viernes por la noche cuando Wooseok estaba en su mejor pantalón que hacía que su trasero se viera bien. Tenía derecho a saber y si el hombre había caído enfermo y estaba a punto de morir, Wooseok necesitaba saber a quién debía enviarle flores.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Fue conciso y al grano. No sonaba muy necesitado, ni emitía la bola de energía de ira que estaba albergando en el lugar donde debería haber estado su corazón. La respuesta de su cita determinaría si necesita clavar personalmente el último clavo en su ataúd.

_Hola nene, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo esta noche. ¿Reprogramamos? Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías;)_

"¡Ese imbécil!" Gritó Wooseok, arrojando su teléfono al sofá sin poder hacer nada. "¡Ese grasiento, bueno para nada y falso hijo de puta me dejo plantado! _¡A mi!_ "

Antes de que pudiera romper una almohada decorativa por la mitad con sus manos desnudas, la puerta principal se abrió y su compañero de cuarto y amigo más cercano finalmente llegó a casa del trabajo. Tenía que mantener la calma. No podía dejar que otro ser humano supiera que algo había sucedido. Tenía que ser fuerte.

"Oye, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?" Preguntó Seungyoun, asumiendo que ya había terminado. Habían pasado tres horas desde que se suponía que Wooseok se había ido. En todo caso, una cita de tres horas el viernes por la noche solo significaba que las cosas salieron bien, pero sin promesa de otra. El segundo en que Wooseok levantó la vista y vio su rostro, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas de humillación y frustración y la necesidad general de sentir lástima por sí mismo llegaron y comenzó a llorar en medio de la sala de estar. "¡Oye! ¡No! ¿Qué pasa? Oh Dios. ¿Hizo algo estúpido? Lo mataré. ¿Donde vive? Llamaré a Hangyul y Yohan. Por favor no llores."

Se apresuró y agarró a Wooseok, que era un desastre lloroso y nasal en solo unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió, pero Seungyoun era un poco más fuerte que él cuando lloraba. _"Estoy bien."_

"Sí, te ves bien," dijo. "Todo cubierto de mocos así. Te ves como un millón de dólares."

"Cállate," se lamentó Wooseok. Sintió sus rodillas doblarse debajo de él y cayó hacia adelante contra el pecho de Seungyoun que lo atrapó sin molestarse.

"¿Donde vive él?" Dijo en voz baja.

"No puedes matarlo," murmuró Wooseok.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque voy a hacerlo yo," dijo.

Seungyoun resopló y Wooseok finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para soltarlo y recuperar el aliento. Si que lo dejaran plantado no era lo suficientemente vergonzoso, llorar por eso seguramente lo era. Se sacudió y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Ya no iba a llorar por eso. Ya lo había sacado de su sistema y era hora de irse a la cama y llorar un poco más. "¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó, o me vas a hacer adivinar?"

"No," dijo Wooseok.

"Veamos... te besó y su aliento sabía a vinagre y excremento de perro," adivinó.

"¡No!" Dijo Wooseok, disgustado.

"Sostuvo tu mano, pero su piel era tan escamosa que se atascó debajo de tus uñas."

"¡No!"

"¿Te llamó por el nombre de otro chico?"

"No..."

"¿Trajo a su esposo?"

"¡No!" Wooseok se echó a reír.

"¿Te dejo plantado?"

Wooseok se congeló. Lo miró y no pudo obligarse a decir que no. Sabía que debería haber mentido y decir que tenía aliento de perro, pero las palabras no salieron.

"Espera, ¿en serio?" Dijo Seungyoun, con los ojos muy abiertos. Wooseok miró hacia otro lado. "¡¿Te dejo plantado _a ti_?! ¡Estás usando tus pantalones de la suerte que hacen que tu trasero se vea bien!"

Wooseok se rió débilmente.

"Sí, no, esto no va a funcionar," dijo, caminando hacia el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Wooseok gritó.

"Me voy a cambiar de ropa," le gritó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque vamos a una cita!"

"¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!" Wooseok dijo, de repente estresado de nuevo.

"Claro que sí," gritó. "¡Solo quédate ahí!"

Wooseok se movió torpemente en la sala de estar. Esto era completamente innecesario, pero también sabía que cuando Seungyoun pensaba en algo, no había absolutamente ningún punto en discutir con él. Y Wooseok estaba usando sus buenos pantalones. Sus buenos pantalones merecían una excursión.

Seungyoun volvió luciendo mejor que cuando se fue, pero no tan bien como para ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

"Muy bien, vámonos," dijo.

"No tenemos que hacer esto," dijo Wooseok.

"Lo sé, pero es un viernes por la noche y quiero salir y ya estás en casa y vestido, así me ahorraría tener que revisar mis contactos para ver quién está ocupado," dijo alegremente como si fuera por su beneficio, pero Wooseok sabía que lo estaba haciendo por él. Lo estaba haciendo para que Wooseok se sintiera mejor porque ese era el tipo de persona que era. Se ocupaba de sus amigos y no los dejaba sufrir cuando no tenían que hacerlo. Wooseok no tenía que sufrir porque perdió una cita por otra cita mejor. ¿A quién le importaba que no pudiera conseguir un novio? Probablemente tampoco iba a terminar con el otro tipo y al menos este no lo ponía nervioso. Este era un dolor en el culo, pero no era un imbécil.

"Si quieres salir, no me importa ir contigo," dijo Wooseok. _Gracias por arrastrarme a salir._

Agarró sus llaves y le sonrió. "Vamos entonces."

Wooseok agarró su abrigo y lo siguió, sin saber a dónde iban o qué iban a hacer, pero Seungyoun se movía como alguien con un plan.

"No has comido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"No, descubrí... las noticias... justo antes de que entraras," dijo. Decirlo en voz alta lo enfermaba. _Las noticias._ Rodó los ojos. _¿Y qué si esa pequeña comadreja con una mala operación en la nariz piensa que puede dejarme plantado? Nadie deja plantado a Kim Wooseok, simplemente toman malas decisiones que hacen que tengan que pasar tiempo con alguien menos divertido e interesante._ Hizo todo lo posible para convencerse de que no estaba herido, pero en el fondo de su estómago estaba hecho un nudo y si hubiera sido alguien que no fuera Seungyoun quien lo condujera por la puerta, habría vomitado sobre la alfombra de bienvenida.

Seungyoun tarareó. "Sé que las patas de pollo son tus favoritas, pero hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte antes de que cierre. ¿Eso está bien?"

"Sí," dijo sorprendido. ¿A qué tipo de lugar quiere llevarlo Seungyoun? O más bien, a qué tipo de lugar quería ir Seungyoun él mismo, pero tenía que traer a Wooseok debido a las circunstancias. De cualquier manera, probablemente no sería horrible. Lo peor que podía ser era ruidoso, pero a Seungyoun le gustaban las cafeterías. Le gustaba tomar café y escuchar música suave y pensar demasiado a veces. Wooseok podría ser el tipo de persona que se sienta en silencio en una cafetería. Podía tomar café.

"Bien, entonces debemos apurarnos," dijo alegremente. "Quiero decir, no hay prisa, pero-."

"Hay prisa," rió Wooseok, comprendiendo. Sabía más que nadie lo tarde que era.

"Más o menos," dijo, lo siento. "Llegamos tarde a una cita muy importante."

_¿Por qué suena familiar?_

Lo siguió hasta su auto y se abrochó el cinturón. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en horas debido a sus nervios y no se había dado cuenta de lo doloridas que estaban sus piernas. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que Seungyoun tuviera en mente no implicara mucho caminar a menos que tuviera la intención de cargarlo sobre su espalda.

Se alejaron con la misteriosa dirección marcada en el GPS y todo fue bastante secreto. No estaba seguro de por qué Seungyoun no le diría sobre sus planes, pero estaba lleno de emoción en el asiento de al lado, así que fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser bueno. _Incluso beber agua embotellada contigo sería mejor que beber vino malo con otra persona._ Sonrió amargamente para sí mismo, sintiéndose triste de repente sin razón alguna. Supuso que no había terminado de sentir lástima por sí mismo.

Abrió el espejo y miró su reflejo, dejando que las luces de la calle iluminaran sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas.

"Mi cara está hinchada," se quejó, deseando no haber llorado antes. Sabía que se burlarían de eso por el resto de su vida, pero cuanto más tiempo estuviera hinchado, peor serían las bromas.

"Está bien, solo significa que serás más fácil de ver en una multitud si te pierdo," bromeó Seungyoun.

Wooseok lo fulminó con la mirada y cerró el espejo. "Esa es la segunda peor cosa que me has dicho."

"¿Cuál fue la primera?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios que Wooseok quería borrar.

"'Deberíamos ser amigos'."

Seungyoun jadeó. "¡Eres muy malo!"

"¡Dijiste que mi cara estaba hinchada!"

"¡Tú dijiste que tu cara está hinchada! ¡Estaba siendo optimista!"

"¡Podrías haber mentido y haber dicho que no!"

"¿Cuándo te he mentido?"

Wooseok abrió la boca para replicar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. _Maldito seas por ser un buen amigo, pero sigues siendo molesto._ "Podrías haberlo hecho esta vez."

"Tu cara se ve bien," dijo. "Se reducirá cuando lleguemos allí, pero si quieres llorar un poco más, estoy seguro de que tengo algunas servilletas adicionales de McDonalds por aquí en alguna parte."

"No voy a llorar más," dijo Wooseok, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si sigues haciendo pucheros, tu cara podría quedar atascada así," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hace?" hizo un puchero más.

"Alguien podría comenzar a mimarte todo el tiempo y no podría manejarlo."

"¿Por qué?" Wooseok se rió. Seungyoun solo respondió con un ruido de náuseas. "Imbécil."

Se acomodó en su asiento, ociosamente metió sus propias mejillas con la esperanza de que volvieran a bajar antes de que estuviera bajo una luz brillante. No es que estuviera avergonzado de que Seungyoun pudiera verlo y pensar que era horrible porque ambos se habían visto en todas las circunstancias posibles de la vida, pero _otras_ personas podrían verlo y preguntarse por qué el chico bonito con los bonitos pantalones parecía tan hinchado. ¿Cómo sería percibido con una cara tan hinchada y fea?

"Pon algo de música," instruyó Seungyoun, su estado de ánimo de repente diferente.

"Es tu auto," dijo Wooseok. "Tú escoge."

"No me importa, solo pon algo."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja. Conectó su teléfono al cable auxiliar y lo miró, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

"Pon esa canción que cantas siempre," dijo.

"¿Cuál canción?"

"El que cantas en la ducha todo el tiempo," dijo Seungyoun.

Wooseok se sonrojó, sin saber que lo habían _escuchado_ cantar en la ducha y suficientes veces como para poder reconocer que era la misma canción. Una parte de él no quería ponerla por vergüenza, pero si eso es lo que Seungyoun quería escuchar...

Walking in Winter siempre alegraba su estado de ánimo y si Seungyoun no quería que cantara, no debería haberla pedido porque era su canción favorita. Pero a Seungyoun no parecía importarle. De hecho, cuando Wooseok lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que no estaba horrorizado, tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa lejana, por lo que probablemente ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Pero sí hizo que Wooseok se sintiera un poco mejor y estaba seguro de que la hinchazón en su rostro había disminuido cuando estacionaron.

"Está bien, entonces, sé que esto no es lujoso, pero va a ser mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa a la que otro tipo te arrastraría," dijo, sonando nervioso. "Te prometo que no te aburrirás ni nada."

Wooseok sonrió. _Ah, él está tratando esto como una cita real. No tiene que hacer eso, pero lo está haciendo por mí._ "¡Estoy seguro de que va a ser genial!"

Se movió de un lado a otro, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber traído a Wooseok a este misterioso lugar y Wooseok pensó que tal vez era mejor que quedarse en casa. Ya era más divertido de lo que esperaba que fuera su noche cuando comenzó el día y todavía no habían hecho nada, pero cuando llegaron, la mandíbula de Wooseok cayó al suelo.

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!"

"MHM!"

"OH DIOS MÍO."

Wooseok se abrió paso como un niño en una tienda de golosinas. Había adivinado correctamente que iban a una cafetería, pero no esperaba que fuera esta cafetería. Había ido a algunos lugares temáticos antes, pero la mayoría de sus amigos no estaban realmente interesados en ellos e ir solo se sentía tonto por lo caros que eran, pero finalmente entendió por qué Seungyoun estaba tan emocionado.

"¿En serio?" Wooseok lo miró, las centelleantes luces púrpuras se reflejaban en ellos como pequeñas medusas.

"Esto está bien, ¿verdad? ¿No es demasiado cursi?" Preguntó, vacilante.

"¡Diablos, sí, es cursi! ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo parados afuera?! " Wooseok lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró adentro, olvidándose por completo de sí mismo. Seungyoun tropezó en la cafetería temática de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que era como entrar, bueno, en el país de las maravillas. "¿Cómo..?"

"Ah, mira al Sombrerero Loco," señaló Seungyoun, agachándose para alcanzar su altura. Wooseok siguió la punta de su dedo hacia el otro lado del restaurante, donde una cara muy familiar tomaba una orden con un disfraz muy tonto.

Wooseok contuvo una risa. "Oh Dios, olvidé que Seungwoo trabajaba en uno de estos lugares."

"Sí, probablemente me matará si nos burlamos de él," susurró.

"Entonces, cuántas bromas están permitidas," susurró Wooseok.

"Tanto como podamos manejar."

"Genial."

Se acercaron al mostrador para pedir y conseguir una mesa antes de sentarse a esperar. Wooseok no podía quitar la vista de la decoración y ni siquiera le importaba si la comida era mala. Todo era muy emocionante.

Seungwoo notó que estaban sentados y decidió caminar para saludarlos, luciendo ligeramente aprensivo. "¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"Estamos en una cita," dijo Seungyoun con orgullo.

Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron, manchando su máscara sobre sus pómulos.

"No es una cita real," Wooseok agitó las manos. "No es así."

No quería que Seungwoo lo malinterpretara y le causara problemas a Seungyoun cuando solo estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor después de que un tipo que realmente no le gustaba mucho en primer lugar lo dejara plantado. Seungyoun no necesitaba que todos sus amigos pensaran que le gustaba Wooseok cuando solo estaba siendo amable, por lo que, por supuesto, Wooseok tuvo que salvarlo.

"Oh," dijo Seungwoo, mirando a Seungyoun confundido.

"Sí, no es una cita real," dijo.

"Está bien," dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Seungyoun.

Seungyoun le dio una leve sonrisa.

"Buenop", dijo, tomando un respiro. "Si ustedes necesitan algo, la Reina de Corazones está a cargo de esta mesa, ¡así que diviértanse!"

"Lo haremos," dijo Wooseok, alegre. Seungwoo se apresuró antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo sobre no trabajar y Wooseok frunció el ceño. "No pudimos molestarlo."

"Tal vez más tarde," dijo, distante. "Me pregunto cómo es la comida."

"No estoy seguro. ¿Qué deberíamos pedir, la bandeja de la fiesta del té?"

"Creo que sí," dijo. "Me pregunto si es solo un montón de diferentes tipos de tés."

"Pero también pedimos bebidas," dijo Wooseok, preocupado.

"Vamos a seguir una dieta líquida esta noche," dijo. "La primera persona que necesita usar un baño pierde."

"Bien," se rió.

Afortunadamente para ellos, la bandeja de la fiesta del té no era una bandeja de té, sino un artilugio de metal de tres niveles lleno de pasteles de té, sándwiches, macarons, chocolates y otros pequeños bocados de comida que uno esperaría encontrar en una cafetería temática de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

"Oh, wow," dijo Wooseok, admirando todos los colores que lograron exprimir en las golosinas.

"Vamos a tener diabetes," susurró Seungyoun.

"¿El primero en necesitar un controlador de glucosa pierde?"

Seungyoun resopló. "Bien."

Sus bebidas llegaron a continuación. Wooseok había pedido un Latte del Gato de Cheshire que venía en una taza grande con un líquido de color magenta adentro con espuma del Gato de Cheshire y crema batida en la parte superior. Se llevó la taza caliente a los labios y sopló suavemente antes de probarla. No era realmente café, pero tampoco era muy afrutado. Era lechoso, pero sabía más a leche de coco que a lácteos. Levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, incapaz de precisar el sabor. Seungyoun instintivamente extendió la mano sobre la mesa, le quitó la crema batida de la nariz y se la comió.

"¿Cómo está el sabor?" preguntó, teniendo una muestra para sí mismo que tampoco podía ubicar.

"No estoy seguro," Wooseok inclinó la cabeza. "Es bueno, creo. Es dulce, pero no tengo idea de qué demonios es esto."

Seungyoun tarareó, igualmente perplejo.

"¿Qué tal el tuyo?" Wooseok preguntó.

Bajó la mirada hacia su bebida sospechosamente verde azulada en un tubo cilíndrico alto que posiblemente no podría contener nada hecho de algo seguro para el consumo humano. Era el elixir de la oruga y era aterrador. "No sé si quiero..."

"¿Qué comida es verde azulado?"

"¿Arándanos?"

"¿No son los más morados?"

"No sé, solo tómalo," susurró Wooseok.

"¡Tú tómalo!" Él susurró de vuelta.

"¡Es tu bebida!"

"Bien," Seungyoun hizo un puchero. Se llevó el vaso a la boca y lo tragó con valentía, sin tener que preocuparse por quemarse la lengua. Hizo una expresión agria y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no me gusta eso."

"¿A qué sabe?"

"Piña," dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

"¿Qué hay de malo con la piña?"

"Y jabón para lavar platos".

"Oh," dijo Wooseok. "Déjame probarlo."

Deslizó el vaso sobre la mesa y se metió una galleta en la boca para enmascarar el sabor. Wooseok tomó un sorbo cuidadoso y lo sostuvo en su boca como si estuviera saboreando vino. Si el vino tuviera sabor a piña y jabón para lavar platos. Definitivamente tenía jugo de piña y probablemente tenía razón sobre los arándanos, pero el factor secreto fue lo que lo hizo ligeramente verde y jabonoso. "¿Jugo verde?"

"¿Qué, como hierba saludable y espinacas?" Preguntó.

"Creo que es por eso que sabe a jabón," consideró Wooseok. "Es la hierba."

"Ahhh," dijo. "Eso tiene sentido."

Para entonces, la Reina de Corazones había notado la conmoción y se había acercado para ver cómo estaban. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, estamos bien," dijo Seungyoun.

"En realidad," dijo Wooseok, todavía agarrando la bebida como si estuviera envenenado. "Me preguntaba si podría pedir otra bebida."

"¿Hay algo malo con esa?" ella preguntó.

"¡No!" Wooseok insistió. "Simplemente no sé cuándo podemos volver de nuevo y quería probar otra cosa. El tres es mi número de la suerte. ¿Hay algo que creas que es bueno?"

Ella tarareó y pensó por un momento. "Tenemos el Conejo Blanco, que es como una bebida de café con chocolate blanco caliente, y luego está el As de la Suerte, que es té negro, regaliz y jugo de frambuesa."

"¿Qué tal los dos?" Dijo Wooseok, sacando su tarjeta.

"Pensé que dijiste que tres era tu número de la suerte," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Quieres beber el jugo de hierba?" Wooseok murmuró.

"No," dijo en voz baja, ganándose una mirada de la Reina de Corazones.

"Oh, qué hay en el Elixir de la Oruga" preguntó mientras tenía la oportunidad.

"El jugo de piña y los arándanos se mezclan con una saludable mezcla de jugo verde de hierba de trigo, hierba de limón, albahaca y espinacas."

"Genial, gracias," dijo Wooseok, confirmando sus sospechas.

"¿Y el Latte del Gato de Cheshire?" Seungyoun preguntó.

"Eso es té de hibisco con leche de coco al vapor y un trago de espresso," explicó.

"Ohhh," dijeron ambos. Todas las bebidas en el menú eran un poco excesivas, pero para eso se vinieron, por lo que no se quejaron. La chica trajo las nuevas bebidas con un par de botellas de agua en caso de que no pudieran tomarlas.

"¿Puedo probar la bebida del gato?" preguntó antes de abordar las demás.

"Claro," dijo Wooseok.

Tomó un sorbo cuidadoso y chasqueó los labios. "Sí, esto no es bueno."

Wooseok resopló. "¿No lo crees?"

"¿Por qué vaporizarías leche de coco?" Susurró, sin querer ofender a nadie. "Eso es tan innecesario."

"Claro," susurró Wooseok. "¿No se supone que debes tomar té de hibisco frío?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no está helado?" sacudió la cabeza.

"Prueba el conejo blanco," dijo Wooseok. "También está caliente."

"Es la bebida de chocolate blanco, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, eso creo."

Seungyoun tarareó. "¿Hasta el fondo?"

Wooseok miró el As de la Suerte y se encogió de hombros. "Hasta el fondo."

Después de evaluar las reacciones del otro, parecía que el Conejo Blanco era la única bebida en la mesa que era adecuada para su gusto. A Wooseok no le importaba la bebida de jugo verde después de unos sorbos, así que tomó esa bebida para sí mismo mientras el bebé gigante bebía la bebida de chocolate para poder sumergir sus galletas en ella.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Se rió Wooseok, viéndolo mojar un macaron, probablemente rompiendo un millón de leyes de etiqueta de pastelería.

"¡Mira cómo se pega! ¡Es como la salsa de chocolate!"

"Creo que sí," frunció el ceño. "Vas a tener un alto nivel de azúcar."

"Cuando caiga inconsciente, me puedes cargar ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Wooseok con confianza. "Para eso voy al gimnasio."

"Me pregunto cuántos de estos pequeños sándwiches puedo meter en mi boca a la vez," dijo, nervioso por todo el azúcar.

"Oh no, no hagas eso," dijo Wooseok, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seungyoun ya estaba trabajando duro metiéndose bocadillos con los dedos en la boca hasta que sus mejillas se hincharon como las de las ardillas.

"Ocho," dijo con la boca llena.

Wooseok estalló en una carcajada. "¡No! Te vas a ahogar."

"¡Oh, oh ha eh!" _¡No, no lo haré!_

"¿¿Qué??" Wooseok dijo, incapaz de contener su diversión.

"Oh oh ah ah ar" _Oh dios no puedo masticar._

"No te ahogues, Dios," dijo Wooseok, preocupado.

Seungyoun levantó la vista en agonía con ojos llorosos al darse cuenta de que era, de hecho, un idiota. Le tomó unos minutos masticar con dificultad y un poco de sudoración visible, pero finalmente consiguió tragar los sándwiches. Desafortunadamente, en su apuro por tragarlos a todos, agarró la bebida de regaliz y no el agua embotellada que mató su maravillosa sobredosis de azúcar. "Estoy molesto."

"¿Lo has hecho? ¿Ganaste el premio por la mayor cantidad de sándwiches?"

"¡Cállate!" Él grito.

"¿Recibirás el premio?"

"¿Quieres morir?" se rió.

"No puedes matarme, te vas a desmayar pronto," dijo Wooseok.

"Ah, tienes razón. Comí demasiados dulces y sándwiches y ahora te vas a escapar."

"Es lo justo."

Terminaron los tres niveles de la bandeja de la fiesta del té y fingieron beber sus bebidas temáticas ridículamente caras que al menos eran buenas para la experiencia, pero Seungyoun seguía mirando la hora en su teléfono.

"¿Necesitas irte?" Wooseok preguntó.

"¡No! Pero sí tenemos que irnos," dijo. "La segunda parte de nuestra mejor cita está por venir y no quiero que te la pierdas."

"¿Deberíamos ir entonces?"

"Sí, creo que será mejor ir un poco temprano," dijo. "Entonces podemos obtener los asientos buenos."

"¿Asientos buenos?" Preguntó Wooseok, alzando una ceja.

"Buen intento, pero sigue siendo una sorpresa. No quiero que tengas la oportunidad de decirme que es estúpido porque realmente quería hacer esto contigo," dijo.

Wooseok se sorprendió. ¿Entonces esto era algo que él había planeado? Pero, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso en los cinco minutos que le llevó cambiarse la ropa de trabajo? Supuso que podría preguntarle sobre eso más tarde cuando se reirían de su cita falsa. "No diré que es estúpido."

"Déjame sentir astuto," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Ya vuelvo."

Lo vio caminar hacia el mostrador y hablar con la Reina de Corazones que le dio dos cartas de juego y las deslizó hacia él. Las metió en su billetera para esconderlas, pero Wooseok lo había visto todo. Ahora solo tenía muchas preguntas.

Cuando subieron al auto, Wooseok no pudo esperar más. "¿Para qué son las cartas?"

Seungyoun suspiró y frunció el ceño. "Es parte del secreto."

"Déjame sentirme listo," dijo Wooseok.

Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una mirada molesta. "Bien. La segunda parte de nuestra cita súper divertida, que es mejor que lo que sea que ese otro chico haya planeado, traerá la experiencia completa de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. La siguiente parte es gratis, pero debido a que comimos en el café, podemos usar estas tarjetas para alquilar una manta y obtener algunos bocadillos y un par de recuerdos gratis."

"¿Qué es gratis? ¿Por qué necesitamos una manta?"

Seungyoun suspiró. "Porque vamos a ver la película en el parque en la gran pantalla y no creo que quieras pasar la noche sentado en el césped."

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Eso es estúpido?"

"¡No! ¡Eso suena divertido!" Dijo, aplaudiendo como un niño emocionado. "Nunca he hecho eso antes."

"Bien," se animó. "Era eso o un club nocturno."

Wooseok fingió tener nauseas.

"Es lo que pensé."

"Me alegra que me conozcas así de bien," se rió Wooseok.

"Nombra a alguien que te conozca mejor," bromeó, pero el problema era que Wooseok no podía hacerlo y eso lo inquietó.

A pesar de que llegaron temprano, el parque ya estaba abarrotado de personas, desde familias hasta parejas de su edad y personas mayores que también querían ver la película. Habían planeado que uno de ellos se quede en su lugar en la parte delantera mientras el otro alquilaba la manta, pero decidieron ir juntos para poder ver los recuerdos y bocadillos. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre después de la cena, por lo que parecían ser recuerdos lo que buscaban.

"Hey, pruébate esto," dijo Seungyoun, recogiendo un par de orejas de Gato de Cheshire para Wooseok. Se las colocó e inclinó la cabeza ya absorto en su nuevo acto de gato travieso.

"¿Cómo se ve?"

Seungyoun le tomó una foto con las orejas de gato para mostrárselo. "Creo que se ven bien."

"¡Oh! ¡Envíame eso!" Dijo Wooseok. "Creo que haré de esa mi nueva foto de perfil."

"¿Estás tratando de poner celoso a alguien?"

"¿Quien? Oh no," se rió Wooseok. "Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Simplemente me gusta."

"Oh," se relajó. "Creo que también debemos tomarnos una selfie."

"No hasta que elijas algo también," insistió.

Seungyoun tarareó. "No puedo elegir el sombrero el Sombrerero Loco porque sería muy parecido al uniforme de trabajo de Seungwoo."

"Cierto," dijo. "¿Qué hay de estas orejas de conejo? Eso sería perfecto ya que no querías llegar tarde a una cita muy importante."

Seungyoun sonrió brillantemente hasta que los hoyuelos aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos. "¿Es esto aburrido?"

"Creo que es lindo," dijo Wooseok. "Podemos intercambiar..."

"No, tú deberías ser el gato. Te queda bien."

Con sus nuevas orejas puestas, se tomaron muchas selfies y fotos el uno del otro, olvidando por completo que esto solo había sido una artimaña para que Wooseok se sintiera mejor hasta que Wooseok vio a alguien que deseaba no haber visto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Seungyoun, notando la forma en que su rostro cayó.

El corazón de Wooseok se hundió. Sinceramente, no le gustaba el tipo y ese no era el punto. Era el hecho de que lo dejo esperando en su apartamento, le mintió y salió con alguien más esa misma noche, como alguien que nunca había sentido culpa o vergüenza. "Adivina quién."

"¿Quien?" Se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la mirada dolorida de Wooseok. "¿Es él?"

"Sí, no mires, podría vernos," dijo Wooseok. "Vamonos."

"Escucha, Seok, si hubiera sabido..." comenzó.

"Y ahora está mirando. Bastardo presumido," dijo Wooseok, mirando a Seungyoun, pero mirando su cita original por el rabillo del ojo. Era peor que una rata de alcantarilla y no merecía la satisfacción de ver a Wooseok enojado.

"¿Te está mirando?"

"Sí," dijo.

"Okey dokey," dijo antes de respirar hondo con sus orejas de conejo. Se inclinó hacia los labios de Wooseok como si fueran suyos y Wooseok se congeló en estado de shock, pero luego su cuerpo se derritió hasta su núcleo y le preocupaba que no pudiera mantenerse en pie. El mundo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio y solo pudo concentrarse en el beso que no debería haber sucedido de ninguna manera, pero sin embargo lo hizo y Wooseok hizo lo impensable. Le devolvió el beso.

Se empujó hacia él y las manos de Seungyoun le rodearon la cintura para evitar que se cayera mientras las suyas se dirigían a las mejillas de Seungyoun. Lo sintió respirar dentro de él con un largo suspiro mientras agarraba su espalda baja como si hubiera estado bajo el agua durante demasiado tiempo, pero Wooseok entendía la sensación. Le ardían los pulmones mientras robaba pequeños jadeos, incapaz de respirar por completo.

Inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, completamente perdido en él. No estaba pensando en nada ni en nadie más, si era posible pensar y la persona a la que besaba solo lo acercó como si hubiera espacio entre ellos.

"¿Wooseok?" Su antigua cita dijo para separarlos y probablemente habría funcionado si hubieran sido solo dos amigos que no deberían haberse besado.

"Vete, estoy ocupado," dijo Wooseok, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, sintiendo que la persona que estaba besando se alejaba cortésmente. Seungyoun resopló, pero sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso y Wooseok estaba seguro de que combinaban con las suyas. Sin pensarlo, casi lo alcanzó para tirar de él, no estaba listo para detenerse.

"Wow, sí que tienes bolas," dijo, mirándolos. "De todos modos, solo vine a saludar. Todavía vamos a reprogramar la cita, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo van a hacer," dijo Seungyoun. "Fue un placer conocerte. Wooseok, vamos a buscar una manta."

"Buena idea," dijo Wooseok. "No quisiera tener un mal asiento."

Agarró la mano de Seungyoun y se alejó, todo su cuerpo temblaba y a menos que se equivocara, Seungyoun también estaba temblando.

"Gracias," susurró, su voz aún no era estable.

"No hay problema," chilló. "Perdón por cancelar tus planes futuros."

"No me gustaba de todos modos," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, aún tratando de calmarse. "Solo estaba enojado porque me dejo plantado."

"Nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría a ti plantado," dijo, el color aún visible en sus mejillas. Wooseok sonrió apreciativamente, pero no pudo calmar sus nervios. ¿Era porque vio al idiota? ¿Era porque se enfrentó al idiota? ¿Era el hecho de que besar a su mejor amigo de nuevo era lo único en lo que podía pensar? Tenía la sospecha de que la respuesta los haría sufrir a ambos. Tenía que aceptar que Seungyoun solo era un buen amigo que no iba a dejar que Wooseok fuera pisoteado. No era el momento de sentir cosas, incluso si estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por lo bien que sabía su boca. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo mucho que no podía gustarle Seungyoun que no se dio cuenta de que incluso después de alquilar la manta, caminar entre la multitud y encontrar un lugar en la hierba para sentarse para la película, todavía estaban sosteniéndose las manos como las parejas reales a su alrededor hasta que tuvieron que separarse para sentarse.

Wooseok agarró la manta con su mano temblorosa, incapaz de calmar sus nervios sin importar cómo lo intentara. Nunca había estado nervioso cerca de Seungyoun, pero apenas podía respirar. Y él estaba en silencio, lo que no ayudaba en absoluto. Miraba hacia la pantalla inactiva como si fuera a perderse algo y eso solo puso a Wooseok más nervioso.

No era justo. Si Seungyoun iba a actuar extraño por el beso, no debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar, pero antes de que Wooseok pudiera decir algo, la película comenzó y eso les dio dos horas para sentarse juntos en silencio y estaba dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Entre los olores de brochetas de pollo y palomitas de maíz estaba Seungyoun. Incluso si miraba la pantalla con todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que podía ver era a Seungyoun por el rabillo del ojo. Pero su mano vacía lo estaba volviendo loco. Definitivamente no podía besarlo de nuevo, especialmente frente a todas esas personas, pero podía sostener su mano ¿verdad? Eran amigos y los amigos podían tomarse de las manos. Los amigos podían tomarse de las manos en el parque mientras veían una película en su primera cita. _No es una cita real._

Apretó la mano en un puño y se clavó las uñas en la palma para no dejarse llevar. Tenía que controlarse antes de hacer algo estúpido y descuidado como enamorarse o algo así.

Probablemente tendría un crush en él durante algunas semanas, lo que haría las cosas incómodas en el apartamento por un tiempo, pero podría hacerlo. Podía manejar cualquier cosa siempre que no se enamorara de alguien que no podía amarlo. Todo menos eso. No podía imaginar lo doloroso que sería para una persona soportarlo.

Después de un tiempo, pudo relajarse y disfrutar de la película sin pensar demasiado. Esa era la belleza de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, le quitaba la necesidad de pensar y racionalizar. Se dejó llevar por eso y cuando terminó la película, volvió a la realidad tan rápido que fue desorientador.

Empacaron sus cosas, devolvieron la manta que habían alquilado y se fueron a buscar el auto, todavía con sus orejas de gato y conejito. Las de Seungyoun cayeron cuando se sentó en el auto y Wooseok se echó a reír. "Creo que ya no estamos en el país de las maravillas."

"Supongo que no," dijo Seungyoun. "¿Te divertiste?"

"¡Si!" Dijo Wooseok. "La mejor cita que he tenido."

"Lamento que no haya sido real," dijo.

"Fue lo suficientemente real," dijo Wooseok y eso fue lo último que mencionaron.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. No hablaban ni escuchaban música. Simplemente pasaron el resto de su tiempo solemnemente solos en sus propios pensamientos. Wooseok se mordió el labio inferior. Todavía sentía un cosquilleo por el beso que lo hizo derrumbarse y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sentirse así con alguien. ¿Pasaría toda su vida persiguiendo un sentimiento del que solo había escuchado sobre dramatizado? No quería saberlo.

Pero Seungyoun también estaba callado. ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? ¿Wooseok devolviendole el beso había sido un error tan grande que lo dejó incapaz de bromear? ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Estaba enojado porque tuvo que besarlo frente a todas esas personas porque Wooseok no podía lidiar con sus propios problemas? Puede que nunca lo sepa.

Llegaron a casa sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra y el primero en hablar fue Wooseok, quien dijo que quería bañarse primero ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vistió horas antes. Seungyoun no se opuso e inmediatamente fue a la nevera para tomar una cerveza, probablemente para eliminar el sabor de la hierba de trigo y la leche de coco que aún perduraban en sus lenguas.

Había terminado la suya cuando Wooseok salió y agarró una para él. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto solo unos pocos sorbos de cerveza podían relajarlo y una vez que finalmente comenzó a calmarse y Seungyoun se fue a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, se le ocurrió una idea.

Se dejó caer en el sofá en pijama, listo para terminar su noche de la única manera apropiada en que podía pensar.

"¿Lo estás viendo de nuevo?" Seungyoun preguntó cuando salió.

"Estoy viendo la versión de dibujos animados de la vieja escuela," dijo Wooseok. Palmeó el cojín junto a él y movió las cejas ganando una sonrisa divertida. No iba a dejar que las cosas se pusieran incómodas sin importar qué. "¿Podrías traernos un par de cervezas? Ya casi no tengo."

"Por supuesto," dijo. "¿Quieres pedir tus patas de pollo ahora o todavía estás lleno?"

"Podemos hacerlo en otro momento," dijo, frotándose el estómago. "Todavía estoy lleno de todos los pasteles."

Eso fue sobre todo una mentira. No tenía hambre, pero debido a sus nervios inquietos no quería su comida favorita. Estaba seguro de que podría superarlo pronto, pero en ese momento, ni siquiera podía pensar en comer. Se escabulló para dejar espacio a Seungyoun, quien regresó con dos latas de cerveza con mechones de cabello mojado cayendo sobre su rostro. Parecía exhausto.

"No tienes que quedarte conmigo si estás cansado," dijo Wooseok.

"No estoy cansado", sonrió débilmente.

"Mentiroso," dijo.

"¿Cuándo te he mentido?"

"En este momento," dijo Wooseok. "Te vas a quedar dormido y voy a dibujarte un bigote."

"No lo harías," dijo alegremente como el Seungyoun que Wooseok conocía.

"Nunca sabrás de lo que soy capaz," dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Eso es cierto," dijo Seungyoun, mirándolo con tristeza.

Wooseok se apartó, no queriendo sentir el dolor en su pecho que se produjo cuando lo miró así. Las cosas iban a estar bien una vez que superase su crush, pero no necesitaba que Seungyoun lo empeorara al _mirarlo_.

Presionó play y un tercio del camino a través de la película, terminó con su segunda cerveza y estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para ahuyentar el resto de sus nervios. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seungyoun y se rió de la película y Seungyoun lo dejó, el mejor amigo que siempre estuvo allí para él. Nunca sintió sus ojos cerrarse. Nunca se dio cuenta de que la pantalla se oscurecía y nunca se sintió caer. Al día siguiente tuvo que llenar los espacios en blanco por sí mismo.

Se despertó de espaldas en el sofá con Seungyoun profundamente dormido en su pecho, dejando un pequeño parche de baba en su camiseta justo donde estaba su corazón. _Asqueroso_. Se habían quedado dormidos juntos casi cada vez que veían una película por la noche y si uno no los conociera mejor, podría haber pensado que estaba planeado de esa manera. Por lo que Wooseok sabía, no era así, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a despertarse con uno de ellos encima del otro que no creía que fuera particularmente extraño.

Seungyoun roncaba ligeramente contra su pecho y Wooseok cerró los ojos para escucharlo. No le importaba nada en el mundo, solo estaba soñando. La sobredosis de azúcar finalmente lo había reclamado y si Wooseok se hubiera salido de debajo de él, probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. _Bebé gigante._

Curioso por ver qué hora era, sintió con su mano alrededor del piso al lado del sofá con cuidado de no moverse demasiado y molestarlo cuando sintió el frío cristal contra sus dedos. Extendió la mano con cuidado, agarró el teléfono celular y lo levantó del piso. Desde la pantalla rota vio que era de Seungyoun, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era verificar la hora, por lo que no importaba si usaba su teléfono. Hizo clic en el botón de inicio, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza en su pecho que temió despertar a Seungyoun con él. No fue la hora (7:43). No fue el hecho de que sus caras lo miraban como su pantalla de bloqueo. Fue la única notificación de Seungwoo que esperaba a Seungyoun.

_¿Come te fue? ¿Le dijiste a KWS que te gusta?_

Wooseok miró la pantalla en estado de shock hasta que se desvaneció en negro y casi dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Lo dejó rápidamente, sin querer que Seungyoun supiera que lo había visto en caso de que despertara de la conmoción. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. _¿Qué me ha estado escondiendo? ¿Con qué ha estado lidiando él solo?_

_¡Estamos en una cita!_

_No es una cita real._

_Lamento que no haya sido real._

_Fue lo suficientemente real._

El dolor se extendió por su pecho tan severamente que pensó que nunca volvería a respirar, pero si no lo hacía, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan egoísta. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había mirado con los ojos cerrados? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había hecho sufrir? Las lágrimas llegaron demasiado rápido, e inclinó la cabeza para parecer que estaba durmiendo. Su traicionero pecho se sacudió lo suficiente como para despertar a Seungyoun que aún no se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué hora es?" Dijo, medio dormido.

Wooseok cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. _Por favor no me mires. Por favor no me mires. Vuelve a dormir._

"¿Wooseok?" preguntó aturdido. "¿Estás despierto?"

Se levantó lo suficiente como para mirarlo sin molestarlo en caso de que no fuera así y Wooseok estaba seguro de que se había salido con la suya hasta que sintió que los dedos tocaban la corriente de lágrimas que le bajaba por el cuello.

"Wooseok," dijo, firme.

"Por favor, solo vuelve a dormir," rogó Wooseok, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

“¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ese imbécil hizo algo?"

"Yo soy el imbécil," dijo Wooseok. "No quiero que me veas llorar de nuevo. Por favor, no me mires."

Se movió para levantarse del sofá y correr a su habitación hasta poder recuperarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se dejó caer sobre los codos y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" Dijo.

"Porque no quería que te mirara," dijo Seungyoun, aún sin saber por qué Wooseok estaba molesto. Aún haciendo que sus palabras significaran cosas diferentes para ambos. Solo hizo que Wooseok llorara más al escucharlo claramente por primera vez.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Wooseok en voz baja entre sollozos.

"Porque no puedo soportar verte molesto," dijo. Suspiró y se levantó. "No me hagas sentir mal por esto. No lo hice para molestarte."

"Espera," dijo Wooseok mientras se alejaba. Se fue a su propia habitación para volver a dormir y lidiar con la vergüenza que pensó que tenía que sentir y todo lo que Wooseok pudo hacer fue llorar. _Yo soy el imbécil._

Lloró solo hasta que no pudo llorar más. No podía quedarse en el sofá todo el día o Seungyoun no saldría de su habitación, así que tuvo que irse. Tuvo que moverse, pero una vez que se levantó, su pie tocó el teléfono de Seungyoun en el suelo. Miró la pantalla a ese maldito mensaje antes de notar que había pasado una hora. Había llorado solo durante una hora y había dejado a Seungyoun herido por tanto tiempo. Veinte minutos de sufrimiento solo tres veces. Lo menos que podía hacer era llevarle su teléfono.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y caminó hacia la habitación de Seungyoun. Levantó la mano para llamar, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía obligarse a molestarlo, así que abrió la puerta en silencio con la intención de dejar su teléfono junto a él en la cama y salir de puntillas antes de que notara de que estaba allí.

Pero Seungyoun estaba durmiendo con el ceño más doloroso en su rostro como si estuviera teniendo un sueño horrible que Wooseok también le había provocado y Wooseok no podía dejarlo así.

"Seungyoun," dijo suavemente, acariciando su cabello para despertarlo. "Soy yo."

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor hasta que se enfocó en la cara de Wooseok. Su ceño se suavizó en una sonrisa que no parecía feliz en absoluto y el pecho de Wooseok volvió a dolerle.

"Muévete," dijo.

"¿Qué?" Seungyoun preguntó.

"Si no lo haces, tendré que arrastrarme sobre ti," dijo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Muévete, por favor," dijo Wooseok, empujándolo. Seungyoun se movió, todavía confundido, pero demasiado aturdido para preguntar. Wooseok se metió en la cama junto a él y tiró las mantas sobre los dos. "Vuelve a dormir."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Voy a dormir," dijo Wooseok con los ojos cerrados.

"No, quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Voy a dormir contigo."

"¿Conmigo?"

"Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?"

"Supongo que no," dijo Seungyoun.

"Vuelve a dormir," dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien," dijo.

Wooseok abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándolo desde la otra almohada. "No estás durmiendo."

"¿Por qué quieres que duerma?"

"Porque quiero despertarme contigo de una manera que no te haga pensar que hiciste algo mal," dijo.

Seungyoun resopló y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. "No es gran cosa."

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Wooseok preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, no sonando completamente distraído.

Wooseok tragó saliva. No podía perder su determinación, o lo perdería para siempre. _"¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?"_

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" preguntó sobre su hombro.

"No, te estoy invitando a salir," dijo Wooseok.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró como si Wooseok hubiera perdido la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque me gustas," dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "¿A qué te refieres con _por qué_?"

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"¿Parece que estoy bromeando?"

"Con tu cara tan hinchada, es difícil saberlo,"

Wooseok frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para golpear su pecho, pero atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera tener éxito. "¡Eres muy malo!"

"¿No puedo hacer que te esfuerces para obtener lo que quieres?" preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos y dejándolos sobre su pecho.

Wooseok cerró los ojos. "Vuelve a dormir."

"No," susurró.

"Me voy a dormir porque tenemos una gran cita más tarde," dijo de manera casual.

"¿Oh, de verdad?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no?"

"No," dijo. "Solo quiero saber qué tipo de cita va a ser."

"Tienes que irte a dormir si quieres averiguarlo," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Cómo puedo dormir contigo estando tan lejos"

Wooseok abrió los ojos para rodarlos correctamente. Seungyoun se había extendido hasta allí. Lo menos que Wooseok podía hacer era ir con él, pero la perspectiva lo aterrorizaba. De repente estaba más nervioso que la noche anterior, rodando a los brazos de Seungyoun para pasar la mañana con él. Una vez que estuvo allí, se fundió con él. Incluso su brazo era suave, no era justo.

"Vuelve a dormir," dijo Seungyoun en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Eres tan molesto," dijo Wooseok con una sonrisa en su rostro y no podía esperar para llevar a Seungyoun a una cita que era solo para ellos.


End file.
